


something about beaches and dreams of forever

by insouciantmouse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, i just wrotethis at like 10 pm bc of that picture, i'll link it, this is legit just beach day fluff inspired by that picture of josh on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insouciantmouse/pseuds/insouciantmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh n ty go to the beach n it's nice<br/>((this is fan nonfiction bc the beach actually happened. the kissing probs didn't. anyway moving on))</p>
            </blockquote>





	something about beaches and dreams of forever

they're walking down the rock path to the beach, and josh suddenly stops moving. tyler looks, and josh is standing looking at the water.  
"josh? what's up?"  
"nothing, i'm just.. looking at the water." he smiles. "i'm really glad we came here. glad i came. with you" tyler feels a rush of warmth in his chest.  
"me too."  
they stand there, josh looking at the water and tyler looking at josh, for awhile.  
tyler can feel his phone pressing against his thigh in the pocket of his basketball shorts, and then he gets an idea.  
"josh"  
josh turns. "what?"  
"stay like that for a second." tyler jumps onto a rock, raises his phone, then lowers it. "no, wait, hold up. put your hands in your pockets." josh does, and the motion of shoving his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans hikes them down a bit, showing the waistband of his calvin klein boxers.  
"is that good?" josh asks, smirking.  
"take them out, put them by your sides. perfect."  
"wow. don't lie, you just wanted to see my underwear!"  
josh is laughing as the picture is taken. tyler looks at the image in his phone: a shirtless josh in profile, showing his teeth in a laugh, his jeans slung low, the sea bright blue behind him. he wants to freeze time and keep josh here, keep this bright warm day where it's just them, forever.  
tyler returns his phone to his pocket. josh stretches out his hand, and tyler takes it. he jumps down from the rock he's standing on, slips his arms around josh's waist, and kisses him. josh kisses back happily, moving his arms to wrap around tyler's back.  
tyler breaks the kiss after a few seconds and buries his face in the crook of josh's neck, laying kisses there and mumbling, "let's stay here forever, jish."  
"yeah?"  
"yeah. it's sunny, and you're here. it's perfect."  
"yeah. it is." josh moves out of tyler's arms and slips his hand into tyler's as they turn to continue down to the sea.  
they walk the rest of the way down to the beach swinging their joined hands.

the day at the beach passes slowly and simultaneously too quickly. they build sand castles and sunbathe and go swimming, tyler in his basketball shorts and josh in his boxers since neither of them brought swim trunks.  
at seven PM, they walk back up the rock path to tyler's car. josh offers to drive, and tyler sits in the passenger seat. they're both still kind of wet, and josh sees grains of sand on tyler's cheekbone. he brushes them off with his thumb, then cups tyler's chin and kisses his smiling mouth.  
on the way back to the hotel they get ice cream cones. they talk about the beach and the surfers they saw and that cool shell josh found, and their hands stay touching on the center console. they're filled with the warm tiredness you only get from being on the beach for hours. it's the best feeling either of them can imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> yo sorry this has no point rlly i just wanted to post it. im working on a long thing abt mer!josh n i might start posting chapters of that if i get them good enough n finished enough  
> p.s. this is the picture that inspired this: http://stars-anon.tumblr.com/post/143316579012/oneanddun-april-24-2016 (not my tumblr, just a cool one)


End file.
